Neighborhood Park
by Life-is-meh
Summary: Many things change in Amu's neighborhood park. thats all the summary you need. ps, things change in amuto lovers favor, i promise!
1. Chapter 1

Neighborhood Park

summary= read, ikuto will be there. its good don't worry. please read, i worked very hard. and it is short than id like it to be, that means i will post chapters more frequently.

Chapter 1, Happy Tadase

We just left my house to go for a walk. "Thanks for seeing me before I leave for my cruise" Tadase said. "Sure, watev" I said cool-n-spicy. It was hard to be my true self around Tadase lately. It was like he was always calculating and anticipating. We walked hand in hand until we reached a small nearby park. He lad me to the swings. We each sat in a swing next to each other. Just silently swinging for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and felt the air woosh by. Then I felt my swing stop. I opened my eyes to see Tadase had gotten off his swing.

He was now holding the chains of my swing, staring at me. I looked at him a little confused. I just sat, expecting him to kiss my cheek as usual. What lost me was his speed. He was slow. Usually his kisses were surprise attacks, well, more than usual. I was afraid his pace meant something bad so I stepped off the swing. He kept coming closer. I backed up until the swing's seat was against my back, preventing me from stepping back farther. Then he made contact with my lips.

This was not what I expected. This kiss was not cute and innocent like the others. This was greedy. I was to frozen in shock to move away. He started moving his mouth lips around. Completely enclosing my lips in his. He continued to kiss me harshly. I was so glad it was night so nobody would be around to see this.

I was so lost in thought i didn't realize i forgot to breath. I gasped in some air. Bad Idea

Tadase took the opportunity to slip his tongue past my teeth. He harshly not passionately roamed in my mouth. It caught me off guard. I felt the swing slip away. I hit the ground with a light thud. Tadase fell with me. He was on me now. He was pretty light so it wasn't to bad having all his weight on me. He resumed alienating my mouth with his tongue. All I could do was lay motionless on the ground. Suddenly he pushed himself up. He was kneeling beside me now. I just laid there. "Amu, doing this makes me... _happy_" He emphasized on happy for who knows what reason. "Well, I- I'm not happy" I told him. Trying to be dominant but failing due to lack of breath. I stood up so I could walk home. Also not a good idea.

I was so lightheaded I almost fell. I stumbled over to the slide and sat down at the bottom. He walked over smiling mischievously. "Then I'll just have to get you happy" He worded it so happy seemed to mea more than in a good mood. He climbed up and put his knees on either side of me. He slid his right hand under the back of my shirt. He went up until he reached my bra hook. I prayed he didn't know how to undo it. He pushed me down until my head hit the slide. He proceeded to make out with me while messing with my bra hook. I tried uselessly to push him off. He may be light, but he's forceful. One of his douche prince qualitys.  
He pressed into me and I felt something small and hard poke my inner thigh. "N-no more" i managed to plea because he moved his mouth away from mine. I looked down and saw why he broke the horrible kiss. He was pulling up my skirt. I realized he was to far along to care what I said. I had to act. I couldn't bare to hit him no matter the circumstance so my only option was to get away. I tried to back up but my knee brushed his _thing_ in the process. So that's what he meant. He was, _happy _for me.

I started to scream but he blocked my yells with an abrupt kiss. He took his right hand and started squeezing and shaking my breast. He ran his left hand through my hair over and over. He stopped at my hairline and traced his finger down the side of my face. Across my neck. Down the edge of my flat stomach. Along my hip. Then he went south.

He touched the bottom of my panties. Tadase chuckled. "I guess I'm better than I thought. I new you were ready. Nice and wet..." He said in a nerve wracking prince like voice. He misunderstood. No way in hell I was wet for him. It was so embaressing. I had peed a little. I was scared. He ripped open the top buttons on my blouse. I wish I had a sports bra on. Not the stupid kind that are like triangles. This is way to exposing. "What the hell" Oh so he was insulting my body after all this. At least he might leave if he thinks i'm gross though.

"I didn't realize princes did this kind of thing in public" Said a man walking towards us. I wasn't sure if I should be more scared or relived. "I am no mere prince you filthy commoner" Tadase said, obviously announcing he would character chance. That dunce, he left kesikei to keep the girls company at my house. The hooded man then pushed Tadase off me. He looked at me, but it was to dark to see his face. "Hey she's mine, get away before I hurt you" Tadase threatend, making the stranger turn away. "You aren't even old enough to be doing this you little brat. I just want to talk, then I'll leave you be if you would go inside in private." The man said in a sad and dull voice. I knew i recognized it. There's no way it could be true though.

Hood guy turned back to me. "Amu, I can't believe it... sorry I came-" before he could finish Tadase lunged at him. The man swiftly threw Tadase to the ground while holding his own balance. Tadase knew better than to get his ass kicked. He ran away. yelling "Don't worry, we'll finish when I get back."

The man took my hand and walked me over to a street lamp. "I- you- maybe- *sigh*. It's starting to rain, I can walk you home." I looked up at the sky. Sure enough, a rain drop hit my eye. I rebooted my brain. I realized my shirt was still open and my skirt was mulled up to my belly button. Show my undies. I flushed red and tried to close my shirt and pull back down my skirt. I fell in the process. I hit my head on the ground. I was still awake but my head hurt. He picked me up bridal style. I can carry you home. Then i noticed the mans face, well, the teens face. It was a show of emotions. Regret. Sadness. Anger. Shock and more. There were only two on mine though. Shock, and recognition. "Ikuto"


	2. Answers and Dream

_**Read its important! **_Okay, Amu is 13 and a half. So is Tadase. The other ages of their friends are the same years apart from them as in the anime. Ikuto is 18, legally an adult but still a teen. Utau, will appear shortly, is 16. I want to make an affair between Amu and Utau. Ya, Utaus dating Kukai. _omg no way whered you think of that. _Tell me what you think of the forbidden romance. And will someone tell me the word for girlxgirl, like thers lemon for seks, cake for gay seks, i forgot the others. Heres a short chapter. Next one will be longer.

Previously on Neighborhood Park~  
Amus school is having 2 weeks off for spring break. Amu was at the park at night. Tadase tried to rape Amu, well, Tadagay thought Amu wanted, she obviously didn't though. Ikuto came and threw Tadagay off. Tadase ran away, saying they would finish when he came back. Tadase left for a 2 week cruise. Amu fell down and hit her head. Ikuyo is holding her bridal style. That's what you missed on Neighborhood Park (like when they say "that's what you missed on, GLEE!)

Ikuto was here. I had so many questions. When did he get back. Did he find his dad. Where was Yoru. Before I could formulate a solid question I felt the throbbing in my head. I must have hit the ground pretty hard. Ikuto was carrying me home, avoiding eye contact with me. Between the light rain and the rhythmic stepping, i fell asleep in his arms.

music i never knew you could be so harsh! I lost all my faith in the dark! Having you alone here with me,... is not what i thought it would be... was playing in my head. I woke up alone in a dark room. I was on a cheap bed. I didn't know where I was. I looked around for somebody. No windows or clock. I didn't know what time it was. I went to check my pockets for my cell. I found no cell, no pocket, no pants. I was fully naked, except for a blanket covering me, and a silver ankle bracelet i didn't recognize. My vision was a bit blurry. I wrapped the blanket around me and got up to walk to the door. I felt something pull my leg and I fell. I looked at my leg and that's when I noticed the chain attached to the bracelet. I followed to the wall. It was hooked to it. I was trapped. I heard footsteps and didn't know whether to be relived or scared. Someone opened the door, it was my boyfriend Tadase. Relieved. He walked closer and I saw a grin on his face. He picked my up and threw me on the bed, pulling off the blanket that was covering me. I was wrong, Scared. He started to unbuckle his belt. I tried to scream but no sound would come from my throat. He jumped on me.

"Amu!" I awoke with a cold sweat. I looked around expecting to see the stone walls of the room i was held in. It was my room. It was a dream. It was all a dream. No Ikuto, no Tadase. The morning sun was peeking through my curtains. "Amu, are you awake?" My fathers head peeked through my door. "Huh, oh, yea. Whats up?" I asked with a calm face. "I'm going to the park for a few hours to get pictures of my precious Ami, would you like to come?" He sounded a little hopeful that I would. "Nah, i'm still tired, I kind of want to sleep in longer." I was wide awake really, but I was still shaken up by the dream. I just wanted to relax for a while. "Okay, well I'll have my cell if you need anything, and Your mom gets back at 3. Love you!" With that he left. I looked under the covers to make sure I had clothes. Good, it really was a dream, i think. The top few button on my shirt were broken off. I looked over and HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A GUY IN MY BED! I jumped out and threw a pillow at him. "No No Please Don't Rape Me!" I yelled. I wasn't sure what part of the dream was real but this guy in my bed was.


End file.
